mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress
Empress is a crazed dominatrix. She demands attention when asked, she gets what she desires, and will do anything to get her way. She looks to obtain the ultimate magical power, and is creating a fleet of magicians to obtain the sought out of the magical treasure. Magical Drop II Empress holds the Magical Drop itself and used its power for evil. When defeated at the 10th and final stage, she turns to the good side in her robes. She shed the tight leather for more conservative robes. Her ending is when she uses her whip and accidentally turns to the good side when played as a playable character. She may NOT be an ally as it seems... 'Rivals' Empress appears to have some connection with World, but the intro in Magical Drop III shows that they look at each other, thinking they want to battle. Magical Drop III / Pocket Empress will be at the 6th stage on easy and the 10th stage on medium / hard of challenge mode alongside World and Strength Jr. If the player loses to her, she will get her alternate victory animation. She also appears in Magical Journey as a final boss character, where she appears at the goal space. Upon reaching the goal space, she will summon falling meteors to attack the player, causing him / her to go back at least one space. She will ask that she wants to challenge the player to a final battle. In Magical Drop Pocket, she wishes to be good at cooking. But in the ending for Magical Drop III, she encounters Fool and Magician. But her plan backfires when they come and look at her. Animations Stand Animation Empress stands tall with one hand raised, clenching and unclenching her fist. Combo Animations 1. Empress pulls her whip taut across her chest. 2. Empress cracks her whip once. 3. Empress will swing the whip multiple times and laughs histerically. Victory Animations 1. Empress turns off to one side and licks her chops. NOTE: This animation is used upon losing to her. As a result, her winning animation was borrowed from Magical Drop II. 2. Empress feigns off to one side as above, then turns back to the center. When she does a page-turning animation due to breaking the fourth wall as a playable character, she will reveal herself in her robes. Victim Animation Empress curls up defensively and puts a hand to her face. Panic Animations 1. Empress moves down the card and begins clenching her fist more quickly than before. NOTE: In Magical Drop II, the aura is being shown during this animation. 2. Empress stretches her whip in front of her face and chews on it in frustration. Magical Drop F During the intro, Empress is seen battling Magician along with her whip. At the end after Justice defeats Tower, she is chased by Strength Jr.'s pet lion, Leo. and is seen running away along with her crew. Her transformation was borrowed from Magical Drop II and Magical Drop III, the robes outfit. Empress is located at the first stage of the hard difficulty in 1P Vs. COM Trivia *Empress' theme from the Magical Drop series (excluding F which is the Redux) is slightly similar to Nintendo's Metroid main theme which is based on some parts of the music. *Empress' color scheme resembles a cat character called Blair from Soul Eater. *Empress' original theme is also similar to Break The Targets! theme from Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Melee, which uses the same rhythm style. *Empress and Strength Jr. are both voiced by Ai Orikasa in Magical Drop F. Gallery 'Magical Drop II' Mimi_MDII.JPG|Empress' concept art Empress_5_0001.jpg|Empress' stats (Player 2) Empress_4_0001.jpg|Empress' stats (Player 1) ChibiEmpressAlt.PNG|Artwork of Empress' mini icon File:EmpressSprite.png|Mini Sprite Empress_2_0001.jpg|Mini Icon (Player 2) Empress_3_0001.jpg|Mini Icon (Player 1) ChibiEmpress.png|Mini Icon (Player 1 of SNES Version) gfs_15284_1_4_mid.jpg|Shadow Figure of Empress EmpressStanding.PNG NegaEmpress.PNG NegaEmpress9000.png NegaEmpress9000-XP.png Beauty_Empress_0001.jpg|Empress in her robes and her new golden crown Empress_6_0001.jpg|Castle Interior background stage empresssprites.png|Sprite Rips ﻿ 'Magical Drop III' MIMI_MDIII.JPG|Empress' concept art EmpressCardMDIII.png|Empress' tarot card EmpressAltCard.png|Alternate colored in-game tarot card QueenEmpress.PNG|Empress as seen in her victory animation QueenEmpressAlt.PNG|Empress as seen in her victory animation (alternate color) Empress_7_0001.jpg|Mini Icon Empress_8_0001.jpg|Alternate colored mini icon MD3-Empress.png|MDIII Character Select Icon MD3EmpressSprites.png|Sprite Rips gfs_45440_1_13_mid2.jpg|Empress facing World in the intro EmpressEnding1.PNG|Various endings of Empress EmpressEnding2.PNG|Empress' ending EmpressJourneySprites.PNG|Empress' sprites ripped from Magical Journey (NOTE: Empress' sprite that was in the middle was unused) EmpressSprites1.png|Empress' sprites EmpressSprites2.png|Empress' alternate victory sprites (NOTE: Should the player lose to Empress, her victory pose will be shown) EmpressSprites3.png|Stand sprites EmpressSprites4.png|First combo sprites EmpressSprites5.png|Second combo sprites EmpressSprites6.png|Third combo sprites EmpressSprites7.png|Panic sprites EmpressSprites8.png|Panic sprites EmpressSprites9.png|Victim sprites EmpressSprites10.png|Empress defeated EmpressSprites11.png|Victory sprites 'Magical Drop Pocket' magemp-1.gif|Empress winning magemp-4.gif|Empress frying an egg in her ending 'Magical Drop F' EmpressMDFArtwork.png|Artwork of Empress EmpressTransformed.png|Artwork of Empress' transformation EmpressArtworkFull.png|Evolution Artowrks of Empress' 1st and 2nd forms EmpressCS.png|Character Select Icon Empress.png|Character Select Icon (EDITED) Empress (2).png|Tarot Card Empress (3).png|Four Mugshots TheEmpress.png|Sprite Rips 'Magical Drop V' Empress.jpg|Character Select Icon 2013-04-25_00024.jpg|Gallery page EmpressCard.png|Empress' Tarot Card EmpressAlt.png 'Others' Empress_0001.jpg|Data East Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Villains